minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat; Return to the world
Read the first one right before this pasta; it won't make sense if you don't read them back to back. After creating the new server we all thought; "it is a fresh start! this will be AWESOME!!" But after we got well deep in the server was when we started seeing "Minecart rolls" in the sound subtitles very commonly, we brushed it off and thought "its just a little programming glitch, who cares?" but it was a lot more than that. It was the return of Cat_13. We were all sitting around and texting each other until we decided to open the server so I started it up and when it loaded the following conversation proceeded: : roll call! KitKat are you here : Here as always :D : meme are you here? : THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!!!!!! *airhorns* : Cookie are you here? : im here but i might lose conection : okay Then I decided to get a *da da da daaa* music disc, so I got a creeper and a skeleton, encased them in obsidian and built a thing around them and broke the obsidian with a dimond pickaxe then I moved in a very awkward way to get the skeleton to shoot the creeper without getting shot and I got the music disc and turned an extra room in our endless woodland mansion into a dance party room, then I crafted a jukebox and put it in the dance room and then i realised i really rely needed to go to the bathroom in real life too. I said "AFK" and went to the bathroom irl. I came back and found myself in the dance room, but the floor glass was all red, the disc I had, which was Ward, had changed to Disc 13, and there was an item frame with a book that i grabbed out of the frame and read but it was all binary. I copied it to a sheet of paper and minimised the game and I copied the binary on the paper to a binary translator and it translated to "I SAID YOU WOULD NOT GET AWAY." I, creeped out, told my friends. ; you remember cat 13 : ya : i do, why do you ask? : i was making a room into a dance room and then i went afk and i came back and the floor was red and there was a book with binary that when i translated it translated to "I SAID YOU WOULD NOT GET AWAY" ; 100101101010101010101001010101010101101101010101010110101010101010101010010110101100101101011010 (not legit binary dont translate) ;AH! Then some TNT went off randomly in the distance and I teleported everyone to me, after that we all got blindness and could not move, it looked corrupted and then my mom signed online. she will be known as in chat segements. : WHAT THE HECK HAPENED HERE????? : its a long story. tp to me server: teleported mom to Crazypuppyt : puppy was maken a dance room and she went afk and came back to creepy findings then we all got kicked and could not rejoin for 10 hours, when we could rejoin he was gone, but we made a new world anyway and then we discovered the wonderful world of voice chat. he has not been seen on there yet. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Cliche Category:Short Pastas